<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arguement by ComiCursed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244205">Arguement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComiCursed/pseuds/ComiCursed'>ComiCursed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fanboy &amp; Chum Chum (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComiCursed/pseuds/ComiCursed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Sigmund have a fight that effects their relationship for a long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arguement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii just a short lil drabble basically giving insight to my hc about kyle and sigmund and why they arent friends anymore :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle watched as his best friend entered their shared dorm room with a smile. He was all smiles, and lately, it made Kyle sick. How dare he smile like that while he ignored his supposed best friend for months? His eyes followed Sigmund as he placed his bag next to his bed and sat down. Kyle made sure to make eye contact with him when he looked up. The sour look on Kyle’s face took him off guard and Kyle made sure to notice.</p>
<p>“Kyle, are you okay?” The young wizard asked nervously. Kyle grimaced at the question, not noticing Necronomicon float his way over to him from behind.</p>
<p>“Oh sure, Sigmund. I’m perfectly fine.” He replied, his tone snappy and aggressive. He watched Sigmund almost flinch with every word. Good, he better know he was upset. </p>
<p>“What is wrong? Is it homework? I can help!” He said, trying to lift the tension in the room. Too bad the tension only worsened when Kyle stood up sharply and threw his pillow on the floor, causing Sigmund to quickly lift his legs up in fear.</p>
<p>“You’d like that wouldn’t you? To help?” He snapped, glaring daggers at Sigmund, who was hesitantly getting up from his spot on the bed. “That’s rich, you know that?”</p>
<p>“Ja, I want to help. We are friends, yes?” He asked, reaching out to place his hand on Kyle’s shoulder. “I wish to know what bothers you-“ He’s cut off by Kyle shoves Sigmund's hand off his shoulder, pulling his hand back quickly as if it was struck.</p>
<p>“Cut it out! How could you possibly act so chivalrous now, after leaving me in the dust while you get praised for breathing?”  Sigmund goes to respond, only to get cut off once again by the redhead. “You think you’re so cool prancing around the school with all your new chums while forgetting me, the first person who even spoke to you when you got here.”</p>
<p>Sigmund can feel his cheeks heating up as he begins to get angry. Necronomicon flies over to try and stop the argument before a fight breaks out, only to be shoved away by Kyle with a nasty look on his face. The book grunts as he hits a wall and falls onto a desk, disoriented from the impact.</p>
<p>“Stop it, Kyle! I never want to hurt you,” Sigmund says, hiding the cracks in his voice. “I do not understand why you get so angry because I follow my dreams!” He feels the tears pricking his lids and he turns around briefly to wipe his eyes, which Kyle takes notice of. </p>
<p>“You don’t get to cry, Sigmund. You haven’t been ignored and tossed away like a piece of trash by your ‘best friend’. You’re covered in people who admire you while I’m shoved to the side like I was nothing!” He yells, shoving Sigmund back onto the bed as if to physically show what it feels like. The blonde gasps as he pushed and looks at Kyle, a mixture of shock and rage on his face. The tears were flowing now, falling down his cheeks and landing on his blanket.</p>
<p>“Stop! I did not shove you away! You are not nothing to me!” He cried, trying to somehow prove to Kyle that he was telling the truth. He was telling the truth, in fact, but he could tell Kyle was just angry and unlikely to believe him. Sigmund could see the hurt in Kyle’s eyes as he spoke, which is what made was Kyle said next hurt even harder.</p>
<p>“You would be nothing without me!” He yelled, “If it wasn’t for me, you’d still be bumbling through the halls of Milkweed, unable to read that map because you couldn’t understand English and this is the thanks I get! If I weren’t around, you’d be nothing but a failure, just like your dad said you’d be!” His voice is cold and his face is now covered in tears. He saw Sigmund react appropriately to his words and he thought he was just going to curl up into a ball and cry, but instead, Sigmund stood up and wiped his face. He watched as the blond looked at him with nothing but anger and betrayal.</p>
<p>“At least I have a dad,” he said bluntly, causing Kyle breath to hitch. Necronomicon looked at the two after hearing this and saw Kyle begin to shake.</p>
<p>“You take that back, Sigmund,” His voice was breaking in several places, Sigmund words clearly taking a toll on him.</p>
<p>Sigmund knew Kyle being an orphan was a bit of a soft spot for him and he didn’t mean to say that, but he was just so angry that it just slipped out. Hearing Kyle break like this hurt him too and he felt like apologizing, because what he said was just outright horrible. However, his mind and his pride wasn’t going to allow him to be sympathetic to Kyle, not after saying he would be nothing without him.</p>
<p>“I will prove to you that I can be great wizard. I will be better than you ever will. I do not need you,” he says and with that, he picks his bag up and leaves, slamming the door behind him.</p>
<p>Kyle takes that moment to break down, falling to the floor and crying his heart out. He regretted everything he had said, knowing he should have stopped himself sooner before hurting his best friend like that. </p>
<p>Necronomicon floated over to the bawling boy and leaned against him, unwrapping his skeletal fingers from himself to run them through Kyle's hair. He knew he should have stopped that fight sooner. He knew of the boy's fiery temper but hadn’t bothered to calm the 10 year old down beforehand. He backed up a little as Kyle looked up at him with tear filled eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I hit you Necronomicon…” he whispered, pulling the book in for a hug. Necronomicon leaned into the embrace and sighed.</p>
<p>“I’m not who you should apologize to, my boy. Let’s let Sigmund cool down and then you two can make up and put this whole mess all behind you.”</p>
<p>Only, Sigmund never came back. All of his stuff disappeared the next day and Kyle found out Sigmund had moved to another dorm entirely. Sigmund had been purposefully avoiding him and Kyle suspected had begun to tell people about their argument. He could hear people whisper about it. It wouldn’t be until 2 years later, when Kyle had been expelled, when he saw the blond again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>